


Intuition

by GardeniasAndMethylene (inebriated)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 1000 fanfic for Rickmorty, Caught, F/M, Let's see where this path takes us, M/M, There's a short blowjob sceen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inebriated/pseuds/GardeniasAndMethylene
Summary: Rick and Morty are in a romantic relationship; and, not paying any heed to the other residents in the Smith household, are decidedly loud during certain scandalous acts even when they very well shouldn’t be.I wanted to write the 1000th Rick/Morty fanfic so when I saw it at 999 I immediately started working on this. I hope I get it out in time.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Almost two years ago I read the fan fiction that got me into Rick and Morty. Being in this fandom and being a part of this community is such a large and cherished part of my life. After reading that fan fic I went through the author’s profile and read every other fan fiction that they’d written. They’re writing was the best thing I’d ever read and the catalyst that inspired so much in my life. This fan fic, the 1,000th Rick/ Morty fan fiction, is dedicated to them. I’ve always been a bit too introverted and nervous when it came to commenting on other’s works, but now, upon revisiting said author’s profile, the rush of nostalgia I experienced made me very regretful about not doing so.   
> So I’d like to say thank you now.   
> Thank you, to the author that changed my life. 
> 
> Also:  
> I realllllly want more fanfic where Rick and Morty get exposed/ caught/ found out/ etc. I just love seeing what people think would happen so I tried my hand at it. This fan fiction was inspired by a work from the aforementioned author, I would be more direct with who they are, but I’m not sure if they’re comfortable with that so... I hope that they can recognize who they are, they’re pretty extraordinary.

 

 

      It had become routine: sitting in the hallway in the dead of night; eavesdropping on conversations; parking the car a block away so no one heard the engine. It was like some sick game she played with herself. Why not just confront them, save herself from the petty passive agressive attacks and overused insults she dished out? Maybe it was because she was afraid they’d tell the truth. Maybe she enjoyed the hunt or the chase or whatever it was she’d heard on Animal Planet last Thursday. Maybe it didn’t matter, because no matter the reason why, Beth’s reality wouldn’t change.                                 

***

       It was about four months ago when Beth first felt that something was  _off_ , something was  _wrong_. It was around three in the morning and she’d decided that a second bottle of Pinot was worth getting out of bed for. She didn’t remember trying especially hard to be silent while going down the stairs, but all things considered it wouldn’t have mattered at the time. No one would’ve been surprised to see why she was heading downstairs. 

       When Beth’s feet were both on the cold hardwood she paused; if she were a dog her ears would’ve twitched. Beth heard a giggle, she thought it sounded a tad pitchy but she was in a tired, tipsy stupor that made it difficult to be sure she’d heard anything at all. 

      Maybe she’d imagined it. It made since, wouldn’t’ve been the first time Beth had gotten drunk and had slight auditory hallucinations. 

      Despite all reasonable thoughts telling her to shrug it off, despite the fact that she’d already half forgotten hearing it in the first place, Beth was now creeping into the kitchen pressed against the wall and on the tips of her toes trying to avoid any creaking floorboards. 

      When she finally grasped the could surface of a countertop she steadied herself. She could see the flickering light of the television through the kitchen opening. Beth held her breath and grabbed her much need Pinot while she listened for any voices resembling her family’s. 

      Then she heard it. A faint raspy whisper and another giggle, this time louder and sounding satisfied. Beth took a large sip and topped off her glass. 

      Her mind was buzzing and yet she couldn’t think clearly. It couldn’t be Jerry she’d left him snoring in their room at the very start of her little escapade. She doubted that it was Summer, her daughter was too smart for that, she would’ve snuck out and gone somewhere more private than the living room couch. It couldn’t be Morty, it just couldn’t. That only left Rick. But that didn’t make since, he could have his  _fun_ literally anywhere else in the multiverse. 

      So if no one was an option then she supposed everyone was. 

      Beth felt her thoughts come to a screeching halt when she heard soft, wet smacking. She chugged the rest of her glass.

      Beth inched her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. She felt the floor board creak before she heard it. 

      She listened to the resulting rushed whispers and shuffling as she gave up on being silent. Beth quickened her pace, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was happening before her presence was discovered. 

      She stepped onto the living room carpet to see Morty adjusting the blanket resting atop he and Rick’s laps.

      “Hey honey, Morty and I are j-just watching some late night i-interdimensional cable.” Rick turned his head toward Beth as he spoke, his voice unnoticeably uneasy. 

      “H-h-hi Mom.” Morty’s panic was not so easily hidden. 

      “Oh...” Beth took a moment to take in the situation, think over the noises that echoed in her mind, her discomfort. It could’ve just been the television she’d heard. 

      “Morty it’s past three AM, wouldn’t you think it’s time to go to bed?” A hint of passive aggression and agitation seeped into Beth’s tone.

      “S-sorry Mom.” Beth didn’t pay attention to the fact that Morty hadn’t moved from the couch. She couldn’t see his wide eyes or panicked expression clearly in the dark lighting, not that she was paying it much attention.

      “Sorry Beth, I-I won’t keep him u-EUGH-up so late again.” Rick’s eyes shifted over Beth’s shadowed form, gauging it, trying to figure out what she’d seen and what she hadn’t. 

      “Anyway, night guys.” Just as she turned around the tv’s screen changed to a much brighter picture that gave the room more light. Beth could’ve sworn that in that second she saw a reddened dark spot just below Morty’s collar.

      Beth trudged back into the kitchen and placed her glass in the sink. She grabbed the bottle of Pinot and trekked back up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat at the foot of the bed with the bottle on her lips.

      Beth awoke with her head leaning back on the footboard; an empty wine bottle, a pulsating headache, and a blotchy memory were all that greeted her good morning.

***

      Four months felt like such a long time when she looked back on it. Beth had noticed that it had become something of an obsession for her, an inane need to uncover the truth. She felt that it was time to end it.

      Rick and Morty were out, off on some, most likely, extremely unsafe adventure. Jerry was off “interviewing”, but Beth new he was really on a park bench crying into a cup of frozen yogurt. (She saw him a few weeks ago and made it a point to drive by that same park once in a while to see if Jerry actually did anything _ever._ He didn’t.) Summer was either at school or skipping, either way she wasn’t home so it didn’t really matter. Beth had taken off work that day, she hadn’t told a soul about it though, no one knew she was home.

      Beth had a plan. She’d been working on it for about a month just to get everything perfect. Beth had stocked up on some mini digital voice recorders she’d found at Walmart, they were much cheaper than the hidden cameras she’d purchased on Amazon, she only bought three and they tallied up to about 150 dollars. 

      She spent the day stashing the recorders throughout the kitchen, living room, and dining room, keeping one with her until she was ready to set up Morty’s room.

      Beth was very aware of her father’s genius and knew that putting anything in the garage or Rick’s room wasn’t a smart move. She placed a camera in the back corner of the small bookshelf the living room tv sat on top of, it was angled just so that it had a good view of the couch and Rick’s chair.

      Beth put the second camera on the side of the light fixture in the upstairs hallway that Rick and Morty’s rooms were on. The placement would’ve been obvious to anyone paying attention but the only one who would notice it was Rick and he spent all of his time inside the garage; or, if Beth’s suspensions were correct, inside Morty. The only time her father came upstairs was to drag Morty out of bed and when that took place the old man was rushing, so he wouldn’t notice the tiny camera blending in with the hall light. 

      Beth made her way up the stairs and into her son’s room. She put the last recorder in the vent above Morty’s bed and put the remaining camera in a hole she’d made in one of her son’s posters. 

      All she had to do now was wait.

                                                                                             ***

      A week had passed since Beth set her trap. Anytime she had some undisturbed time to herself she spent it checking to make sure the cameras were still in place. Her father and son didn’t seem to know anything so everything was right on track. 

      Beth had Sunday’s off, she resolved to remove her surveillance equipment and go over all the collected footage then. If she found nothing then she could rest easy and give up her obsession. If she found something, _anything,_ she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself for knowingly letting her son go through it for almost five months. 

      That evening Beth told Jerry that he and the rest of the family should go out to eat together. She said it would be a great way to build trust and strengthen their bond as a family. 

      Beth was surprised that even Jerry was stupid enough not to find that the least bit uncharacteristic.

      As soon as Beth heard the murmur of the engine die away in the distance she dashed around the house to retrieve her hidden items. 

      She piled all the recorders onto her bed and pulled out her phone, opting to begin with videos instead of audio recordings. Beth scrolled down to footage from the first day of surveillance in the living room, fast forwarding to around noon, when everyone in the household excluding Rick and Morty would be out at work or school. 

       _Rick sat on the couch nursing a beer as he boredly gazed at interdimensional cable, occasionally changing the channel just to give his hands something to do._

Beth watched her father sigh as he placed the remote off to the side. The mini cameras didn’t have sound, but she supposed that didn’t matter as she had the audio on the digital recorders if needed. She watched Rick yell something she couldn’t  make out but that became irrelevant when Morty appeared on the screen, blocking the camera’s view of Rick and gracing Beth with the image of her son in boxers and a long sleeved shirt that appeared to be Rick’s.

        _Morty bounded into the living room, a content smile growing across his cheeks as his eye’s met his grandfather’s. He said something and seemed to stutter over his words. Rick returned a small smile and responded with a nod, he placed his beer on the floor._

      Beth frowned, she watched Morty walk further away from the camera, letting her see Rick’s legs as he slouched on the furniture.

      _Morty stood directly in front of Rick, blocking the old man’s view of the tv. But Rick didn’t seem to mind._

Rick placed his hand on Morty’s hip, as if preparing to move him out of the way, but to Beth’s surprise the hand stayed atop her son’s hip, tracing invisible patterns across the skin there. Beth grit her teeth, there had to be some explanation for this. Her father wouldn’t do this to his _grandson._

_Morty took Rick’s hand off of his hip and intertwined their fingers, the light shaking of his shoulders indicating that he must’ve laughed at something. The brunette leaned down and whispered something in his granddad's ear, and then proceeded to lightly nip at his ear lobe, peppering kisses down the sides of the old man’s face. Morty then decided it was the appropriate time to straddle Rick, sitting on his lap as if it were more comfortable than the soft cushions of the sofa._

Beth wandered how often this took place. If it was usually Morty who initiated it, if Rick had done something to Morty to make him behave this way. She wretched when their lips met but she couldn’t turn it off, she had to know how far they went.

      _Rick’s hands made their way back to Morty’s hips, massaging them gently as his grandson grinded down onto him. Morty picked his pace up just slightly, wanting more friction but not wanting to rush. He reached in between his legs and palmed Rick’s manhood through his pants, smiling against his neck. Rick brought Morty down into a kiss, smirking into it as his hand slipped into the younger’s pants._

Bethfelt a tear wet her face as she gaped at the screen.

      _Morty’s back arched, he thrusted up into his grandfather’s warm hand, he broke the kiss and murmured something to Rick, who leaned back expectantly after giving Morty a peck on the check, watching as Morty climbed off his lap and positioned himself on the floor in front of Rick’s crotch. He gazed up at his grandfather as he licked some of Morty’s precum off of his thumb._

Beth felt a searing feeling of disgust and betrayal.

       _Morty unbuttoned Rick’s pants, appreciating his grandfather’s current lack of underwear by helping his cock to spring out over the open zipper._

Beth watched her son kiss the tip of her father’s dick.

      _Morty licked up and around the shaft, eying Rick through his lashes. He suckled Rick’s balls into his mouth, relishing in the shudder he received. Rick moved his hand into Morty’s hair grasping it as Morty began to use a free hand to stroke up his own cock. Morty gave one last lick around Rick’s balls before suckling on his tip, moaning as his hips stuttered up into his hand. Rick bucked up into Morty’s mouth, trying to encourage him to get to the good part. Morty bobbed down, stuffing more of Rick down his throat. Rick’s head tilted back at the feeling, moving his hand over to-_

Beth shut her phone off and threw the mini camera at the wall as she screeched with all the rage and confusion that’d built up over the last four months. She wouldn’t let herself cry, she didn’t deserve to cry, she couldn’t protect her son from her own father. 

      She didn’t know how to deal with this situation, so she’d confront them when they got home.

***

      As soon as she heard the front door open she was rushing down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. “Summer, Jerry go upstairs _now_.” Beth was shaking as she looked at Rick, who’s expression seemed to be calculating and calm.

      “Beth we’ve talked about this before, you can’t treat me like a-” Jerry couldn’t finish his sentence as Summer shoved past him and Beth interrupted him.

      “Go the _fuck_ upstairs _now Jerry.”_ Beth stared at her son who was slightly cowering behind Rick. She waited until Jerry’s defeated form hurried up the stairs and shut their bedroom door for good measure. 

      As soon as Beth, Rick, and Morty were the only ones left in the room she whipped out her phone and opened the surveillance app. “What the fuck are you doing to my son?” Beth asked the question slowly, enunciating each syllable to show her seriousness as she shoved the video footage into her father’s face.

      “W-w-EUGH-well Beth he’s giving me a blow job, I barely did anything to him, u-up to that point. I was just innocently watching i-interdimensional cable until Morty came along.” Rick rolled his eyes as he answered, his tone tainting with the slightest bit of regret as he went on. “ I-I’m sorry Sweety but this is really inconvenient.” Rick swiftly pulled out an oddly shaped sort of ray gun. It looked similar in shape to his portal gun, however, the ends were rounded off. Rick pointed the gun in Beth's face and he watched as his daughter's eyes widened and her face contorted into a snarling cringe.

     "Just," Beth's breath caught in her throat. Would this be it, she'd die here, at the hands of her own father, and then be replaced by some alternate version of herself? God she needed some wine.

      She started again, "just tell me how long." Beth's voice sounded tired and strained. She didn't expect Morty to answer.

      Her son stepped up to Rick's side, ignoring any semblance of personal space as he reached down and grabbed Rick's hand in his own. She supposed it didn't matter now. "A-About a year a-and a half Mom." Morty looked her in the eyes as he spoke, not noticing his grandfather's calculating stare .

      "Morty, tell someone. Tell Summer even  _Jerry_ for Christ's sake, call CPS. Morty," Beth took a deep breath, watching her son's expression. "Is this consensual, does he give you a choice? Did he do something to you?" Beth had grown desperate, she needed  _someone_ to help her son if she couldn't.

      "H-He didn't do anything Mom, I-I came to him. I-I-I'm sorry." Morty squeezed his granddad's hand, giving Rick the signal to fire.

      A black mist erupted from the end of the gun and went off in Beth's face, leaving her unconscious as soon as she breathed in the substance.

      "Grab her l-UGH-egs B-Baby." Rick caught his daughter's head before it hit the floor, no brain damage was necessary tonight.

      Morty did as told and waited for Rick to grab his mother's upper body. They quietly escorted her into the garage, lying her gently on the ground to open the door to the subterranean lair.

      The two carried her into the Mind Blowers room, sitting her down in the chair and placing the helmet atop her frizzy, blond hair. "Th-Third times the fuckin' charm I guess." Rick gave an exasperated sigh as he adjusted the straps.

      "Oh jeez Rick, I-I hope it wasn't me this time." Morty stood behind Rick, watching the man straighten up to grab a yellow tube and position it on top of the helmet.

      "It probably w-was Morty. I make you scream p-pretty damn loud." Rick laughed at himself.

      "Sh-Shut up Rick," Morty gave the old man a playful shove, glad Rick was willing to go through all this just for him.

                                                                                          ***

       It had become routine: sitting in the hallway in the dead of night; eavesdropping on conversations; parking the car a block away so no one heard the engine. It was like some sick game she played with herself. After a year of constantly feeling like something was amiss in her own home she was going to catch the perpetrator in action.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It seems our journey has come to an end. I hope you liked it, if you did, kudos comments, and a smile on your face are always appreciated ;-) <3 <3 See you next time!


End file.
